Hermione & Harry
by Katherine the Great
Summary: This is a retelling of the first year of the trio at Hogwarts.


****

Hermione and Harry

(Also known as: A re-telling of book #1)

***Authors note: This takes place at the time when Harry is a first-year. As I state above, it is a re-telling. It was also written from a different person's point of view. So don't everyone have a cow on me.***

"Bye mom, bye dad, I love you!" Hermione shouted as she ran through the magic gateway, towards the Hogwarts Express. 

It had been the strangest month of her life. It all started when she received a letter from a man named Albus Dumbledore, telling her that she was actually a witch! Although she was very excited, she was a little afraid. What if she couldn't figure out how to do the spells, or couldn't ride a broomstick properly? Her parents and Hermione had managed to find their way to the tiny little pub in London called _"The Leaky Cauldron"_ and they also got all her school supplies as well. Her wand was 10 and a quarter inches, swishy and made of willow. It was neat when it had sent blue sparks up, when she thrust it high above her head. She even got an owl, because enough of their new wizard money was left over for it. Her parents, being the responsible people they were, even made her start a bank account at Gringotts. 

She loved reading her new schoolbooks. One of her favorites, _"A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration,_ was particularly interesting. She actually at one point tried a simple experiment, with a pencil, and she tried to turn it into a Gardner snake. It was cool seeing a slithering, yellow, angular snake fall off the table. 

She had to tell all her "muggle" friends that she had to go to a boarding school. She wasn't lying really, but she still felt kind of bad, leaving her friends, and all. She especially felt horrible when she had to tell Rose about it. Rose had been her friend since the beginning of time. She couldn't just leave her! 

She had slowly walked over to Rose's house, which was just down the street from 14 Cocklebur Lane. Hermione knocked on the door, and Rose's older brother, Craig, answered it. Craig could be annoying, but they had to deal with him. 

"Rose's upstairs. In her room." 

Craig sat down once again to finish watching his beloved rugby. Hermione ran upstairs and knocked and entered Rose's room. It was in its usual state of messiness, which Hermione was used to. She saw Rose lying on her stomach playing with her cat. She had her headphones on, and was mouthing the lyrics. Hermione sneaked up behind her, and tapped her. 

Rose was startled, but turned around, pulled off her headphones, and said, "Hey, what's up?" Suddenly Hermione wanted to tell Rose everything about Hogwarts, about Diagon Alley, everything! But before Hermione could say anything, Rose interrupted her and said, "Hermione, I've been needing to talk to you. It turns out I have to change schools. I won't be going back to Alkenberry Elementary this year. I know we were looking forward to be "Rulers of the school" sixth graders, but I have to change to this boarding school." Hermione was about to ask where she was going, when Rose interrupted saying, "I'm sorry and everything, but---" 

"Rose, where are you going to school?" Hermione asked curiously. 

"Um, well, it's this really exclusive school, and only a few select people can get in and---" 

Hermione interrupted again. "What's the name of the school Rose?" 

Rose mumbled something under her breath, but then said, "I really want to tell you but I don't think I can, and, and, well, um, and, oh what the heck. Hermione, can you keep a secret? 

"Yes," said Hermione before she could truly think about it. 

"I'm going to a place called Hogwarts, it's a school of witchcraft and wizardry. My whole family is magic. That's why nobody ever knew what my parents did for work. My dad works in something called The Ministry of Magic. My mom writes books for the wizarding world. Her bestseller was _'Guide to Toadstools, Mushrooms, and Other Fungi'_. So, do you think I'm weird now?" Rose looked at Hermione with eyes that said, 'I want to shrivel up and die, I'm so embarrassed'. 

Hermione stared at Rose, her mouth hanging open. "Rose, did you say Hogwarts?" Rose looked away, and only nodded. "Rose, I got a letter from them too…" Hermione let the words hang in the air. She and Rose looked at each other for about 2 seconds, and then both immediately jumped into the clapping and screaming. 

"Oh, my god! That means we can go to school together! All right, this is going to be so cool! I thought I was going to be all alone!" Exclaimed Rose. "Now I can tell you everything! Oh, I can't wait! Have you been to Diagon alley yet?" 

Hermione nodded as she jumped around in joy. "Isn't that place cool? I got an owl their, his name is Hermes. Do you have an owl, Rose?" Both of them had calmed down and were sitting on the bed now. 

"Yeah, it's my parent's old one, but she's really nice. Her name's Halloway." Rose stood up, and started towards the door. "Come on, I've got to go tell my mom. She'll be ecstatic!" Rose and Hermione practically flew downstairs, and burst into the kitchen. 

Rose's mother, Molly, turned around and said, "Why, hello you two, what's---" 

Rose interrupted her, telling her about how Hermione had gotten a letter from Hogwarts, and that she had already gone to Diagon Alley and everything. "She even has an owl mom, isn't that great!" 

Molly, who had been looking very surprised and shocked, smiled, and said, "My goodness, that is wonderful news! No you won't be lonely at Hogwarts like you though you would, Rose!" Molly handed each of the girls, and Craig, a chocolate chip cookie. "So, you were accepted into Hogwarts? Cool. You should see some of the things I can, do, watch," Craig said, while spitting crumbs everywhere. He pulled out a wand from behind a breadbox on the counter, pointed it at one of the cookies, and said, _'Noffer quackslamotion!'_ Some of the chips on the cookie suddenly turned into eyes, of a sort, and one winked at Hermione. 

A mouth formed, and the cookie started talking. "Hello, how ya' doing? Nice to meet you! My name's Chip, and on behalf of my fellow brothers, and myself I'd like to say, we really don't like being eaten, and all. I mean, how would you like to have a big bite being taken out of _you?"_ Before Chip could say anything more, Molly produced a wand of her won, and pointed it at the cookie, and it ceased to talk. 

"Craig, what have I told you about giving life to non-living things?" Molly demanded after putting the wand back into her apron. 

Craig replied sheepishly, "Sorry mom, it's just that I wanted to show Hermione and all, so, well, I thought it'd be okay..." Craig looked down at his feet. 

"You're lucky you're a prefect. Otherwise, you'd probably be expelled." Before Molly could scold Craig anymore, a sound came from the front door. Hermione and Rose walked out, and picked up a letter, written with emerald green ink on yellow-tan parchment. They brought it into the kitchen where Molly was still scolding Craig. 

"It's a letter from Dumbledore himself, mom," Rose said as she scanned the letter. "He says that Craig needs to stop it, before more serious need to be taken." 

"Who's Dumbledore?" Asked Hermione. 

"He's the principal at Hogwarts. The headmaster," said Molly. "He's always pretty on top of things. See Craig, I told you that you'd be in trouble for that cookie stunt." Molly took the letter from Rose, read it quickly, and magically crumpled up the letter and put it in the trash bin. 

· 

* * * * * *

It was the morning of her first day at Hogwarts. Hermione was awake by 6 AM, and packed by 7. Her parents had their first cups of coffee at 8:30. The whole time, Hermione was dancing around, jumping up and down, trying to get them to hurry up. 

"Come on! The train leaves the platform in (Hermione paused to look at her watch) an hour and a half! It takes us about forty-five minutes just to get to London, and then we have to get to Kings Cross-Station. So let's go!" Hermione's parents groggily went upstairs and got dressed while Hermione packed her trunk in the car, and put Hermes in the back seat. Her parents (still tired) got into the car. As they were driving to the station, Hermione flipped through some of her books. She was surprised to find some of the things first years could do. They were even taught how to do a leg-binding curse, which could be cool to do on someone (at the school) who she didn't like. Before she knew it, they were at the Kings Cross-Station. Hermione hopped out with Hermes, and her father grabbed her trunk. 

"Platform 9 and ¾, 9 and ¾..." she muttered. She found platform 9, and platform 10, but there was no visible gate in between. Just as Hermione was about to ask a worker, she saw Rose with Craig and Molly in tow. 

"Rose, can you give me a hand here?" Hermione shouted. 

Rose and Craig started moving a little faster towards them, and Hermione noticed that they both had a trunk and an owl each. 

"Hi Hermione. What, you can't figure out how to open the magic gate?" Craig sauntered up towards Hermione, with a smug look on his face. "Watch me, Hermione," Craig instructed. He then walked casually towards the wall between platforms 9 and 10. Suddenly, he wasn't there anymore. He had gone through the wall. 

"Come on Hermione, say goodbye and let's go! I'm so excited!" Rose said as she walked up. Hermione quickly exchanged a hug and a kiss with each of her parents, and she and Rose ran through the gateway. 

"Bye mom, bye dad, I love you!" Hermione shouted as she ran through the magic gateway, towards the Hogwarts Express. Suddenly, people surrounded her! Some of them were in black robes, like the one's she had bought in Diagon alley, but other's were in normal clothing, like her. 

"Rose," Hermione gasped in astonishment, "look at all these people! Can you believe how many there are?" 

Rose looked around, and shrugged her shoulders. "Well, there have to be a lot of people, I guess. I mean it is a school, after all." Rose started towards the train, and Hermione followed. They got into one of the cars, and looked for an empty or partially empty seat. The found a closed in area, and Hermione knocked. A boy with flaming red hair opened the door. 

"Hullo, can I 'elp you?" Asked the boy. 

"Yes," said Rose. 

"We were looking for some seats, and most of them are taken. Is there any chance that you guys have some room?" Hermione questioned. 

"Actually, we do have a seat or two, left. If you want to, you can join us." The boy opened the door wider, revealing two long seats facing each other. On one of the seats was another boy with black hair that covered his forehead, and almost shaded his green eyes. 

"Oh, hello," said the black haired boy. "My name's Harry, and he's Ron." 

"Well, I'm Hermione, and she's Rose. We grew up together, but I never knew she was magic. I have muggle parents. They're really nice, though." 

"Are you first years, too?" Asked Harry. 

"Yes," said Rose as she took a seat, with Halloway's cage next to her. "Are either of you pure-blood? Not that I'm prejudice or anything, I'm just wondering." Rose was now sitting next to Ron, and Hermione and Hermes were next to Harry. 

"Actually," said Ron, "we both are, but Harry grew up with muggles. Horrible muggles, as he tells it." The sound of the train's whistle was heard, the train jolted, and it started moving forwards. 

Hermione looked out the window, watching the city roll by, then the countryside. 

Rose had nodded off for a nap, and Ron was absorbed in a bag of interestingly colored jellybeans. Hermione looked at Harry quickly, and noticed a scar on his forehead. She wanted to ask about it, but she didn't want to be rude. 

"My scar came from a fight with the Dark Lord." Said Harry. Hermione blushed. She didn't think he had seen her staring. 

"Who's the Dark Lord?" Asked Hermione. 

"There was this one wizard, like 11 years ago, that was really evil. He was very into the dark arts, and would do anything to gain power. I'll only say his name once, because it is still considered very bad to say it." Harry paused, and quickly glanced at Rose and Ron. They were both asleep now. "His name was Lord Voldemort. He was considered, still is, I guess, the most evil wizard of all time." Harry paused to see the impact he had made on Hermione. She was shocked. "He killed my parents," Harry paused, looked away, and regained his composure, and looked back at Hermione. "He tried to kill me, too, but when he tried, all his powers vanished. That's how I got this scar. Sometimes, if I try really hard, I remember a green light, and a really high pitched laugh. It's eerie." Harry looked out his window again. 

Suddenly, the door of heir cabin opened up, and a woman with a cart, walked in. "Would anyone in here like some candy? I also have pumpkin juice and sandwiches." 

Harry reached into a small bag, and pulled out what Hermione recognized to be some Sickles and Knuts. 

"I'll buy some," said Harry to the woman pushing the cart. "Come on." He said, as he motioned for Hermione towards the cart. "Pick out anything you want." After practically clearing out the cart, Harry and Hermione sat down again, and started going through the candy. Rose woke up, and started to help them eat some of it, and Ron awoke soon after that. It was nice, sitting there, munching on enough junk food to make even Hermione's mother cry. · 

* * * * * *

There was a jolt, and then the yells, outside of their compartment. "It's crashed!" "No it hasn't, it's just stopping for a minute." "There's a stampede of cows!" "Oh, get real." 

Hermione, Ron, Rose and Harry all tried to look out the two small windows at once. They all saw that it was pretty late, and Hermione checked her watch, and saw that it was almost 8:30 PM. 

"What do you think happened?" Asked Rose nervously. Rose had never been one to stay calm in this kind of situation. 

"I don't know," said Ron, "but the Hogwarts Express should be there by now, I think." Suddenly, the doors burst open, and Rose screamed. Two boys with red hair, like Ron's, walked in. They looked almost exactly alike, except one had already changed into the Hogwarts robes, and the other was still in jeans and a jacket. 

"What 'smatter?" Asked the boy in the robes. "We didn't mean to scare you, sorry." 

Rose stammered back, "Oh, nothing, you just surprised me, that's all." 

"Oh, they're just my brothers, George," he said, pointing to the one in jeans, "and Fred," pointing to the other. "They're twins, obviously." Turning to George and Fred, Ron asked, "Do you know what happened? We just felt a bump, and people started screaming in the halls." 

Before either of the twins could answer Ron, the lights flickered, and went out. More screams were heard in the hallways. 


End file.
